Life, Death, or Love
by snowbunnyhd
Summary: When Catwoman gets injured in a fight to the death its up to Batman to save her. The only problem is she has away from Gotham for three years. Rated M for language, some violence, and sexual content. I don't own the Batman characters.
1. preview

This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. I always write stories in my head but don't really write them down so I'm sorry if I go on and on with the details and don't have the characters talk much. This story is going to be all about Selina and Bruce being in love and possibly having children. I don't really like fighting so Batman won't be in this story much. You can expect the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman to be around whenever there are scenes with Batman.


	2. Chapter 1 Missing you

It was three years since Bruce had seen Selina. She had decided to travel around the world to try and find homes for all the stray cats out there. She had left Bruce with only a picture of her, and her precious cat Isis. Bruce could remember that moment so perfectly as if it had just happened.

* * *

They were standing by the docks waiting for the boat that would take Selina away from her home. "Bruce I need to ask you for a favor." Selina said kind of sadly.

"Yes anything Selina." Bruce said in the normal tone he always used around her.

"I need you to watch Isis for me." He could see that she was holding back tears.

"But Selina you love Isis. You're barely ever without her."

"I know Bruce. I've had her since the day she was born. Isis is my whole world." Selina started to cry. "Don't you see? That's why I can't take her along. I can't risk losing her again. You're the only person in this world I trust to look after her."

"Selina please don't cry. Of cures I'll take care of Isis for you." Bruce said adding a little smile to try and cheer her up. "I just don't see why you have to go."

"Oh Bruce the poor cats all alone out there. They need me" Selina said trying to reassure Bruce.

"Why don't I go with you to make sure your safe?"

"No Bruce. You're needed here. I'll be ok." Just as Bruce was about to tell her just how he felt about her the boat arrived and passengers started lining up to get onto the boat. "I have to go now Bruce. I don't know when I'll be back but I have to go and do this. Please try to understand."

"I do understand Selina. I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you Bruce." Selina then picked up her cat who was sitting up straight on the floor next to Selina. "Goodbye Isis. Mommy loves you so much." She kissed her cats head and without another word Selina handed Bruce her cat, picked up her bag, and walked of silently crying.

* * *

It always made him cry when he thought of that moment. Poor Isis was never the same after that moment. Bruce had to keep her locked up well in his room to be sure she wouldn't get out and try to find Selina. He would never forgive himself if that cat ever got loose and something happened to her like last time.

"Bruce." A gently voice called from the distance. "Bruce where are you?" The door opened slowly and in walked Dick and Barbara. "Bruce where have you been we've been calling you for hours." Said Barbara a little worried.

"Sorry Barbara. I guess I was just lost in thought."

"Selina again?" Dick asked in a concerned tone.

Bruce just looked away and stroked Isis.

"It's been three years Bruce. I know you miss her, but you have to let this go." Barbara said calmly.

"Yea Bruce. Gotham needs you and you can't be batman if you're in here crying over Selina all the time." Dick said. This really hurt him seeing Bruce like this. Bruce was too much like his father now and it killed him to see Bruce sad.

"You two just don't understand. She wasn't just one of my close friends. She was… well she was everything to me." Bruce said looking down at Isis curled up in his lap, tears in his eyes. "I love her. And I'm worried about her. She's out there all alone. It's been three years. Three years with no word. Three years not knowing if she's ok. Three years not knowing if she's even alive. Three years without her by my side." Bruce let a stray tear fall from his eyes and roll down his cheek.

Barbara and Dick looked at each other sadly. Neither of them could begin to imagine life without each other. They looked back at Bruce and decided to leave him to himself.

"If you ever need to talk Bruce come find us." Barbara said before she walked out the door.

Then Dick said something to Bruce he'd only ever said in his head. "I love you dad." And with that said Dick walked out the door to find Barbara, his true love.

Bruce just looked at the old picture of Selina and started to cry. "I miss you Selina. I hope you're alright."


	3. Chapter 2 Missing Home

Selina was only supposed to be gone a year. But there were just too many stray cats out there all alone for her to have gone back just yet.

* * *

Selina examined her surroundings and when she was sure no-one was watching her she walked into a dark ally and into her hiding place.

It was midnight in New York City and Selina was tired from all the cats she had rescued from the streets.

She walked into her room and set down a box of kittens that was left on a curb and collapsed on her bed.

She looked over at the kittens in the box a sighed. "What some people won't do."

Selina laughed at the sight of the four kittens playing on the floor. They had somehow managed to escape there boxed jail and were now free to play on the floor with the 20 other strays Selina had to take home.

"Oh look at them aren't they precious Isis?" Selina was then hit with all the pain of the last three years starting from the day she left Gotham. She missed her home, her friends, her precious cat, and the man she secretly (though it was a bad secret because everyone pretty much knew it) loved.

"Once I find these last few cats homes I'm going home where I belong." Selina looked up at the ceiling and spoke as if she was talking to the lord above. "I mean it this time. I've been away for far too long. I should have told him I loved him when I had the chance." Selina looked at the cats scattered all over her room. "Tomorrow I find you all homes."

* * *

The sunlight leaked in the room threw the old drapes.

Only in the morning sunlight could Selina tell that this place she was in was an old abandoned apartment home.

The room she was in was a mess. The paint on the walls was faded, there was dust everywhere, the dressers were all broken as if someone was in a hurry to pack up there stuff, the mirror had been smashed and there was even a little dried blood there, the old drapes were torn in so many places and had patches on them, and the bed was the most uncomfortable torn up bed shed ever seen. Not to mention the carpet had so many stains on it and the beds sheets looked as if they had been shredded then sown back together.

It was horrible and that was just the bedroom, but when you're walking all day every day and night trying to find stray cats homes any bed would seem comfortable, and any home would seem like a five star hotel.

Before she would never admit it but now she desperately wanted to fall into a bed were Bruce was right next to her. "Soon…soon I'll be with my Brucey." Brucey was a name she often used when he wasn't around her, and when he was around it was only in her dreams and fantasies.

* * *

Selina got dressed in her second nicest city dress. It was a long baby blue dress with an ocean blue ribbon tied around her waist.

"Here kitties." Selina sang and all at once all the cats in the room walked over to Selina and started acting cute for food. "Let's go kitties. We need to find you all homes." Selina smiled and them and put 6 cats in a little arm basket and the rest in a box.

* * *

In only a half an hour she had found homes for half the cats she had.

"This is easy." she thought to herself. "By this rate I'll be back home to Bruce and my cat in two days."

Selina smiled down at the ten other cats bunched together in her arm basket. "I think I'll bring home one of you ten for Isis to have a little playmate when I'm gone."

Selina picked out a little ginger kitten to bring back home with her because he looked so much like the cat she had when she was little. "I'll keep you." She said to the kitten and gently started to pet him. "I'll call you Oliver."

The little kitten looked up at her and started to purr for his new owner. This made Selina smile and laph a little. "Maybe we will get to be as close as me and Isis are now?"

It only took Selina another half an hour to find homes for all the other lost kittens.

She looked down at the little ginger cat in her arm basket. "Guess what Oliver. It's time to go home and pack."


	4. Chapter 3 Going Home

**I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday but I was in a creative slump so I hung out with some girlfriends. We watched titanic which gave me inspiration for this chapter. I understand this chapter may be a little boring but you should still read it because the last few paragraphs give you clues to what happens in the next chapter.**

* * *

That morning Selina put on a casual pink dress (the kind of dress you would wear while on cruises), and a light pink sunhat.

"Come here Oliver." Selina called to her precious new kitten, and Oliver obeyed his owners command. Selina kneeled down, picked him up, and carefully placed him in the little arm basket.

She grabbed her brown suitcase filled with all her stuff that she brought with her and walked outside. She walked two blocks down and called a taxi to pick her up.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked patently.

"The New York City docks please." Selina told the man. "Is it possible if we go a little fast though? I'm kind of in a hurry."

* * *

Selina was at New York City docks. She looked up at the large beautiful white ship that would take her home. She closed her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was a beautiful Sunday morning bright blue sky, birds singing, buses and cars driving by, people in a hurry and even people selling stuff of the streets.

Selina listened to the song taking in every piece of it. It was the song of the city. It was almost the same song that Gotham played and it was beautiful.

"You hear that Oliver?" Selina asked looking down at the kitten. The kitten looked back at her in confusion. "That's the song of New York City. It's similar to the song of Gotham, but Gotham's song is way more beautiful." Selina smiled and laughed a little at her little truthful joke.

* * *

Selina boarded the ship carefully. Being the one and only Catwoman she had a thing against water but this ship was her only way home. She also had to be careful not to expose Oliver to water. That poor kitten was terrified of little amounts of water like the sink running. Imagine what a ship sailing across the ocean would do to this poor kitten.

She walked into her cabin room right away, set down the little arm basket that held Oliver, plopped down onto the cabin room's bed, and fell asleep instantly. The bed she was on now was like a cloud compared to what she had been sleeping on the last three years. Her whole room was perfect (at least for someone who likes going on ships. But Selina was only on this ship to hitch a ride back home). The walls were painted real light baby blue, the carpet was a beautiful ocean blue, the dressers were made of real oak trees, the beds blankets and sheets were as white as snow. There were little palm trees and sunflowers in vases in every room on the ship, and all the rooms smelt like an ocean paradise.

Selina and Oliver were only going to stay in the room. She didn't plan on exploring or getting to know what the rest of the ship looked like or she would have ended up wanting to stay.

* * *

Selina had slept almost the whole trip. She knew it would only take two weeks to get there but she didn't know shed sleep through most of it. It shocked Selina that she was able to stay in her room for a whole week when she was on a ship and could steel so much stuff. But Selina was determined she wouldn't set foot outside for anything besides getting off the ship at Gotham docks.

* * *

Selina had a plan that the first thing she would do when she got back to Gotham was go to her home and write Bruce a letter that would say "Hey Mr. Big Bad Bat. Guess whose back in town." And she would sign it with her little signature cat face drawing that she always used to sign letters (unless they were business letters.).

She had already written the letter and couldn't wait to get home and send it. No doubt he'd be really happy to hear she was home and that Batman would come to see her to see if she made it home alright.

She could see it already. Her home would be dark, and he'd appear in the shadows. He would look around for her and spot her "asleep" in her favorite chair. He would believe she is asleep and would start to leave when she would start talking to him. What she would say was not yet clear to her but she knew that is what would happen. She could almost guarantee that would be how it happens. She only had to spend another week on this "floating death trap" as Selina often called it.


	5. Chapter 4 Kidnapping

"It's ok Oliver. Soon we'll be of this crazy ship." Selina said speaking more to herself then she was her kitten. "There's just all of today, and half of tomorrow. Then we'll be home and free of this jail they call a ship." Selina laid back down on the bed and fell asleep for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

The next morning Selina got dressed in favorite purple dress. She had on her favorite pearl earrings, light red lipstick, and black high heels. It wasn't just her favorite outfit it was Bruce's favorite outfit and that was mainly why she loved it.

"Come here Oliver." She called to her precious new kitten and Oliver obeyed his owners command. Selina kneeled down and tied a black cat sized bowtie around his neck. She laughed at her kitten when he tried to figure out what this thing around his neck was.

Selina put Oliver in the little arm basket, grabbed her suitcase, and walked out of the ships cabin room. She practically ran off the ship when she saw Gotham docks in front of her. The second she set foot of the boat and on Gotham docks Selina felt whole again. She was home.

It was a bright and shiny day. Selina took in her surroundings, the birds were singing, buses and cars were driving by, people were in a hurry to get wherever they were going and there were even people selling stuff of the streets.

Selina stepped out of the way of all the people getting off and on the ship. Everything was just as she remembered. She closed her eyes and remembered the moment she left. The moment she last saw her two true loves, Isis and Bruce Wayne.

* * *

They were standing by the docks waiting for the ship that would take Selina away from her home. The air was ice cold.

Selina got goose bumps just remembering how cold it was.

The sky was filled with clouds and Selina could tell Bruce was worried something would happen to the ship while it was out at sea. She was warring her baby blue dress, a baby blue barrette, red lipstick, and was warring black high heels.

Bruce was warring his normal brown business suit. He was on his way to a business meeting after he dropped Selina off.

"Bruce I need to ask you for a favor." Selina said kind of sadly.

"Yes anything Selina." Bruce said in the normal tone he always used around her.

"I need you to watch Isis for me." Selina was acting brave for Bruce because she knew if she showed even a flicker of fear he would never let her go.

He could see that she was holding back tears. "But Selina you love Isis. You're barely ever without her."

"I know Bruce. I've had her since the day she was born. Isis is my whole world."

Selina started to cry. "Don't you see? That's why I can't take her along. I can't risk losing her again. You're the only person in this world I trust to look after her."

"Selina please don't cry. Of cures I'll take care of Isis for you." Bruce said adding a little smile to try and cheer her up. "I just don't see why you have to go."

"Oh Bruce the poor cats all alone out there. They need me." Selina said trying to reassure Bruce. "Why don't I go with you to make sure your safe?"

"No Bruce. You're needed here. I'll be ok."

Just as Bruce was about to tell her just how he felt about her the ship arrived and passengers started lining up to get onto it.

" I have to go now Bruce. I don't know when I'll be back but I have to go and do this. Please understand."

"I do understand Selina. I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you Bruce." Selina then picked up her cat who was sitting up straight on the floor next to Selina. "Goodbye Isis. Mommy loves you so much." She kissed her cat's head and without another word Selina handed Bruce her cat, picked up her bag, and walked of silently crying.

* * *

When she woke out of her day dream she realized she was in a dark ally. She had been wandering aimlessly around unknowingly and now she didn't know where she was.

"You lost sweetheart?" a mysterious and dark voice asked.

Selina was startled when she heard the voice she looked around to find who it belonged to but there was no one there. "Probably just my imagination."

"Your imagination you said. Tsk tsk. I can assure you I am not something of your imagination." He laughed evilly. "But you on the other hand could easily be something of my imagination. I'll just have to get a closer look."

A dark and evil looking character stepped into view of Selina. The man was tall. His clothes were all torn apart in many places, he was covered in dirt and had dried blood on many parts of his body. It was unknown if it was his blood or someone else's. He had deep scares all over him. He had a knife in his left pocket and a gun in his right.

Selina was shaking and she was holding back screaming for help.

"Well your definitely not a figment of my imagination my pretty." The man said an evil grin on his face. "No imagination of mine would be standing there just shaking. Not yet at least." He laughed evilly.

Selina backed away scared.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her sarcastically and reached for her arm.

Right before he grabbed her Oliver jumped at the man scratching him up.

"Get out of here you little rat." He screamed throwing Oliver against the wall.

"OLIVER! Help! Someone help!" Selina screamed. She was expecting Batman to come knowing him he'd be there in a heartbeat. But no one came.

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Oliver. Just as the man was about to shoot Selina pushed the man onto the floor.

"Don't you dare harm my little Oliver."

"Alright sweetheart ill make you a little deal." I'll leave this rat alone if you become my slave."

"Not just Oliver, ALL the cats in the world. Every single cat you see gets your protection."

"Alright as long as you do whatever I say."

"Alright you evil monster." Selina spat out the last two words out and picked up Oliver.

The man laughed evilly at her, grabbed her arm, and forcibly took her to his hideout.


	6. Chapter 5 Finding everything out

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took FOREVER to upload, but I was on vacation and the rule for vacation is NO electric appliances except for what's necessary.**

* * *

It had been a week since she had been kidnapped. Normally Selina would fight back but this time was different. She didn't want to fight back. What she really wanted was to be rescued. She wanted Bruce to come in as batman and save her.

* * *

Bruce was never the same ever since Selina left, but he always hoped she'd come home.

"Bruce…Bruce." Barbra screamed while running down the dark hall of the Wayne mansion. "Bruce the kidnapper has struck again."

"Calm down Barbra." Bruce said easily. "Who is it this time, a young child?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he took a girl who was lost in an old alleyway." Barbra confessed.

"Alright I'll go and investigate. You stay here. He may strike again." Bruce turned to the secret entrance to the bat cave.

"Bruce wait there's…well… there's more information you need to know." Barbra said trying to think of how to tell Bruce everything she knew without worrying him.

Bruce turned to face Barbra again. "What is it Barbra?"

"Well Dick already went out to investigate and well…" Barbra trailed off not knowing how to say the rest.

"What is it Barbra?" Bruce said again. He was getting inpatient and he was a little angry that Dick went out on his own.

"Well he went to fallow the kidnappers trail and he found one of his hideouts but not the kidnapper." Barbra took a deep breath. "And he called me and told me that the kidnapper may have kidnaped…well Selina"

Bruce's eyes got wide and his heart began to race. He finally understood why she had been gone so long. It all made since now.

"Barbra you stay here. I'm going after Dick and the kidnapper."

"Bruce I want to go with you."

"NO! I don't want to have to worry about you to." And with that said Bruce turned and entered the cave leaving Barbra alone.

* * *

Robin sat on the roof of an old shed. He held binoculars to his face and was watching everything that was happening in the old warehouse just outside of Gotham.

"What the hell where you thinking?" An angry voice growled.

Robin turned around to face a real angry Batman. "Took you long enough."

"Don't play games with me Dick. How dare you fucking come up here by yourself and leave Barbra to tell me everything."

"Hey old man I came here doing my job. Ok? And I never told her to tell you about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew you'd fucking act up. I knew you'd freak out at the very thought of Selina getting hurt."

"Why didn't you just fucking tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you anymore then you already where. It kills me to see you sad. You're like a father to me."

"That doesn't matter now. We have to get all the people who were kidnapped out of there."

"Bruce. He just has Selina."

"WHAT?"

"He let everyone else go. Everyone except for Selina."

"How do you know it's her?"

Robin handed Bruce her belt. Bruce felt his heart break and then in a second all the hurt turned to rage.

"Bruce?"

"That fucking basterd is going to pay for taking my Selina."

* * *

The old warehouse was real old and broken down. It had dust and cobwebs everywhere. It was empty except for the many instruments of torture, the 12 bags of money, an old wooden table and a few wooden chairs.

"So my dear are you ready to meet the man behind all the kidnappings?" The dark man asked Selina.

"Not like I have a choice you fucking basterd."

"Great." The man said cheerfully. He had Selina chained to an old but strong pole inside the warehouse.

He turned to face a little hallway just above a tiny staircase. "Introducing the worst of the worst, the King of Arkham Asylum, the clown prince of crime, the one the only, Joker."

There was a big explosion in the hallway and started a small fire. The Joker walked into the room casually threw the flams laughing.

"Thanks Jeff for that amazing introduction. But I have no further use for you so I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you." The joker reached into his pocket and shot the man in the head.

Selina watched terrified as the man died instantly. She closed her eyes terrified. "What did I get myself into? I should have escaped when I had the chance." Selina thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 6 The Attack

"Hello my dear." The joker said evilly. "I hope you're not thinking of hiding who you really are."

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked scared.

"I know you're the famous catwoman, Mrs. Selina Kyle." The joker laughed at her. "Why else do you think I had my worker kidnap you for me?"

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll soon find out my sweet." The joker then turned around to face the darkest corner in the warehouse. "Harley." The joker called for his little minion girlfriend.

"I think we should just do her in right now Master. J." Harley said jokingly. She secretly envied the great Catwoman.

"Harley?" Selina asked scared and confused. "I thought you were my friend." Selina would have started to cry if it wasn't for the joker standing there laughing at her "stupidity".

Harley just looked away. It was true that they were once friends. They were once all each other had. More than once it was just her Catwoman and Poison Ivy. They were sisters and Harley couldn't believe what she had just suggested to her puddin.

"Oh dear sweet Selina don't you worry. I'm not going to kill you." The joker smiled evilly. "Yet." He laughed evilly.

His laugh sent chills up her spin.

"Come Harley girl. Let's leave the cat to herself." The joker led Harley out of the room but instead of walking out with Harley he quickly spun around, slammed the door shut and locked Harley out.

Selina could hear Harley banging on the door screaming for the joker not to harm Selina too badly.

"Now my dear Kitty cat you have two choices. One you tell me who batman really is or two you tell me who batman really is."

Selina just spat at him and glared.

The joker shot his hand at Salina's throat and started choking her. "I don't think you quit grasp the situation your in."

"I'll never tell."

"Well my dear. At least you're good for more than just finding the identity of batman." The joker chuckled darkly and Selina closed her eyes.

The Joker leaned into kiss her knowing that nothing else would scare her even more, and that the Batman would definitely appear the second she started screaming. "And if this doesn't work I can always kill her." The joker thought to himself.

Just as the Jokers lips touched Salina's something crashed through the old window of the old warehouse sending dust and glass everywhere.

"Get your fucking hands off her." An angry voice called.

Selina opened her eyes it was hard for her to see threw all the dust but she could see enough. "Batman!" She screamed the second she saw him.

"I knew you'd come. You just could stay away from your little bitch."

"Let her go." Batman screamed.

"Not happening bats." The joker laughed. He spun around and stabbed Selina in the chest.

Selina screamed as loud as she could and fell the floor.

Batman threw himself at the joker punching him half to death.

"Robin get you're fucking but in here now."

Robin flew in threw the busted window and was shocked what he saw.

"Well this was fun but I got to get going." The joker hit his fist against the floor and fell threw a trap door.

"I'll get you next time you fucking clown."

"What happened?"

"Never mind that now Robin." Batman looked around and saw this poor ginger kitten chained to the wall and assumed it belonged to Selina. "You get that cat over there and I'll get Selina.

"Why do I always have to get the small things?"

"Because you're the side kick."

"Ok but why do I have to get the dumb cat."

"Because Selina is mine, she's dying, and if I let that cat, or any cat really, die she'll never talk to me again."

"Yea good point."

Robin ran over to the kitten and freed it from its chains while Batman carefully pulled the knife out of the dying Salina's chest and picked her up.

"Let's go. She doesn't have much time."


	8. Chapter 7 Anger

That night Bruce couldn't sleep a wink. He just laid in bed worrying about Selina. He knew for a fact that Selina wouldn't die. The knife hadn't gone in far enough to kill her and it wasn't by her heart. Bruce didn't understand why didn't the Joker try to kill her? He never missed before when he killed like that. It was as if the joker wasn't trying to kill her.

* * *

The joker walked into his main hideout completely pissed off. This hideout wasn't much different than the warehouse. The only difference was their hideout was furnished like a normal house would be furnished.

Harley was hiding away in her tiny closet room. Her two hyenas guarded the door.

"Harley!" The joker called completely pissed off. "Where are you?"

Harley came out of her room shaking like crazy.

"Why didn't you wait where I told you to?"

"I heard Kitty scream." Harley had tears in her eyes. "Oh puddin she was my friend why did you have to hurt her?"

"Oh stop it. I didn't kill that fucking girl. I only stabbed her in the chest close to her lungs to make it hard for her to breath. I knew she was the big bad bats weakness, but I didn't know he'd go all Waco on me."

That last part snapped Harley out of it. Harley expected Batman to snap and try to kill them if they did anything too crazy to Selina. She knew very well that Batman wouldn't let Selina die but she was shocked that the joker stabbed her.

"Puddin she was my friend."

"I'm not about to kill her you stupid girl. I was going to weaken her the best I can."

That part broke Harley's heart a little bit."Puddin you can't seriously mean you were going to rape her?"

"Of cures I was, that would have broken the girl as well as the fucking bat. Now we have to hide away until that girl heals enough to fight. She will come find me and that's when I'll get her."

Harley was about to snap. She loved the joker but he had planned on raping her friend and that wasn't ok. And to make things worse he was telling her that he was going to kill Selina when she comes looking for him so she could send him to jail.

* * *

The next day Batman and Robin was on a search for the joker. He was going to kill that bitch for stabbing his Selina.

"Bruce this isn't helping Selina."

"I'm going to get my revenge."

"Who was it who said "revenge will become your whole life" Bruce?"

"He will pay."

"Bruce you know Selina should regain consciousness soon. Why don't you just go be with her? I'll search for the jokers hideout and I promise I'll come get you when I find it."

"Alright." Bruce turned and left for the hospital and more specifically Selina.


End file.
